A Touch of Magic
by JameSage22
Summary: Keeping as normal a life as possible for a Hunter-Witch is hard enough for Rylee Valentine. To top it all off one of his oldest friends, Scott McCall, has been bitten by a Werewolf. Now not only does Rylee need to manage his normal and supernatural lives and responsibilities, he also has to make sure one of his best friends lives long enough to graduate! What could go wrong?
1. Pilot

**A Little About Me!**

My name is Jamie and I am your typical everyday kind of guy. I've never written a fanfiction before, though I do read a lot (books and/or fanfics), but I had to get this story out of my head. I am a fully grown man with responsibilities so I doubt I will have a regular uploading pattern.

Reviews are more than welcome, like I said I'm new at this. Flames however will be ignored. Once again...I'm a grown man lol.

The story will follow my OC as he experiences the Teen Wolf storyline so it will follow the show **for the most part** **.**

 **Rylee Valentine** played by **Glenn McCuen**

 **Freya Pope** played by **Jenna Dewan-Tatum**

 **Wyatt Pope** played by **Jack Moore** (from Arrow)

* * *

 **A Touch of Magic**

 **Chapter One: Wolf Moon**

A silver Astra smoothly glided down the street in the dark of the night, the full moon hanging high in the sky and casting the street in a soft glow. Almost halfway down the street the driver smoothly pulled onto the driveway of a large, beautifully built home.

The passenger door opened, and Rylee Valentine climbed out of the car and took a look up and down the street. From out of the driver's side door Freya Pope appeared as her son Wyatt Pope exited the rear driver's side door.

"Hmm," Freya began while glancing at the watch on her wrist, "we're later than I would have hoped. You guys have school in the morning." Rylee looked over at Freya while Wyatt let out a loud groan.

"Great way to ruin the mood Aunt Freya!" Rylee stated with a laugh while eyeing Wyatt. "Did you open the trunk?" He asked.

Freya laughed at her nephew and son before replying the positive. The little family began gathering their bags from the trunk of Freya's car. After gathering their things, they headed up towards the front door where Freya, after struggling for a few seconds, managed to open the front door and head inside.

"Don't worry about unpacking. I'll handle it tomorrow, just head to bed." Freya instructed as she lead Wyatt inside. Just as Rylee was about the walk over the threshold he stopped, hearing what sounded like a wolf howling. Rylee half turned, and his eyes swept all over the street as they narrowed with suspicion. Seeing and hearing nothing Rylee took one last glance at the full moon before walking into the house and firmly closing the door.

* * *

Rylee walks out of his ensuite bathroom into his bedroom. He quickly slips his sneakers on before grabbing his messenger bag from the bed and walking out his room, making his way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen Rylee finds Freya cooking her breakfast while Wyatt sits at the kitchen table eating his own pancakes.

"Good morning," Freya greets as Rylee helps himself to some toast that's sitting on the counter and pours himself a class of orange juice from the jug standing next to it.

"Morning." Rylee replies before quickly eating the toast and downing the glass of juice. Freya watches all of this and her eyebrow slowly rises up at her nephew who quickly notices his Aunt's disapproval of his quickfire breakfast.

"I'm picking up Lydia today, and I'm running late." He explains quickly, to which Freya simply shakes her head and rolls her eyes. Seeing an opening Rylee quickly walks forward and kisses his Aunt on the cheek.

"See you later." Rylee says as he grabs his bag from the kitchen counter and heading out, calling "love you guys!" over his shoulder as he goes.

"Love you too! Have a great first day back!" Freya calls after him before Rylee shuts the front door and heads towards his red Toyota. Rylee jumps into the driver's seat and after starting the car up quickly reverses off the driveway before driving off.

After driving around ten minutes Rylee pulls up outside Lydia's house but before he can so much as put the parking brake on the passenger door opens and Lydia drops into the car before giving Rylee a dry look and stating simply;

"Your late." Rylee looks back at Lydia and raises his eyebrow before responding with a;

"So, sue me" before pulling away again and heading towards school. Lydia laughs in response.

* * *

Rylee parks in the high school parking lot before climbing out of the car at the same time as Lydia.

"Did you have a good time at least?" Lydia questions, continuing their Christmas break conversation.

"Of course, I did," Rylee responds simply, "it just would have been nice if my Uncle Ollie could have made it too." He tries to explain to Lydia as they begin heading towards the school.

"Is he still working on the property in New York?" Lydia questions as they are joined by another girl named Rebecca.

"No, he's in Florida now, looking to buy another property" Rylee responds before Rebecca begins talking to Lydia and Rylee about how her parents had grounded her over break.

As they got closer to the school Rylee spotted one of his oldest friends Scott McCall standing and talking to his best friend Stiles Stilinski. They walked past the two boys as Stiles attempted to engage Lydia in conversation.

"I'll see you guys later" Rylee told Lydia, who released his arm with a nod, and Rebecca before heading back to two of his closest friends. He arrived just in time to hear Stiles;

"Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." Rylee shook his head and wrapped his right arm over Stiles' shoulder.

"Actually," Rylee corrected "your both nerds. You're just a nerd who's in denial." Rylee finished with a wink to take the sting out. Scott laughed in response to Rylee's statement before giving him a wave in greeting.

"Hardy har har" Stiles responded dryly. "You could try and set me up!" he then stated while glaring at Rylee.

"And watch Jackson beat your face in retaliation? No thank you!" Rylee responded with a grin causing Stiles to roll his eyes before the three friends began walking into Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

Rylee was sat in Mr Thomas' English class listening to him begin his lesson.

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." As Mr. Thomas began speaking Rylee, who was sitting one row behind and to the right of Scott, noticed Scott glance over his left shoulder to Stiles who grinned and winked in response.

"And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus", causing a groan to echo amongst the students, "which is on your desk outlining this semester."

Rylee picked up his syllabus and began looking it over before noticing that Scott seemed distracted and confused while looking around before he seemed to focus on something outside the window that only he could see. Rylee shook his head at his friend, thinking he was simply daydreaming again, before he returned to the syllabus only to be interrupted by Vice-Principle Larson walking into the classroom with a pretty girl.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." The Vice-Principle said before leaving Allison to find her seat to Rylee's left, directly behind Scott.

As Allison approached she smiled at Rylee and nodded which he returned as she sat down but before he could say anything Scott had turned around in his chair and was offering Allison a pen, which she took with a smile and said;

"Thanks." Scott smiled in response and turned around to look at the front again seeming very pleased with himself as Mr. Thomas began his lesson.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." Said Mr. Thomas. Rylee whom had been looking at Scott with surprise on his face quickly turned his attention back to Mr. Thomas.

* * *

The school bell rang, and Rylee entered into the hallway alongside the entire student and faculty body. Rylee made his way to his locker to store somethings before closing it again and turning around. He noticed Scott and Stiles talking to Harley and looking at something. Following their gaze Rylee noticed Lydia talking to Allison and raised his eyebrow in surprise before making his way over.

He heard Lydia and Jackson, who had joined the girls, explaining to Allison that everyone was going to the party Friday night after the scrimmage; with Allison questioning if Jackson was talking about football.

"Football's a joke in Beacon Hills." Rylee stated as he joined them, causing Allison to turn to him. "The sport here is lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years." He explained to Allison while grinning at Jackson who returned the grin as Lydia interrupted;

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia stated before starting to fuss with Jackson's hair causing Rylee to roll his eyes and turn back to Allison.

"Hey, I'm Rylee" he introduced himself while holding out his hand. Allison smiled and took his hand

"Allison, it's nice to meet you." She responded before looking to the couple and saying, "to be honest I don't know much about lacrosse." Causing Jackson to look surprised.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes." Jackson said, "That is, if you don't have anywhere else – "

"Well, I was going to – " Allison began to answer before;

"Perfect. You're coming." Lydia interrupted before taking Allison's hand and leading her away with Jackson and Rylee following. As they walked behind the girls Jackson nudged Rylee and said;

"She's cute" with a grin. Rylee rolled his eyes at Jackson and replied;

"That she is." Wondering where Jackson was going with this statement. While they were friends through Lydia they weren't exactly close.

"You should ditch Tommy and snatch her up" Jackson continued, causing Rylee to look away. Jackson had never particularly liked Rylee's 'relationship' with Tommy and it was well known by now that Rylee was bisexual.

"Tommy and I aren't doing that anymore" was the simple answer Rylee gave which Jackson replied with;

"Even better!" before splitting off to go into the boy's locker room. Rylee sped up to catch up with the girls and linked his arm through Lydia's. Allison looked over to Rylee as he joined them;

"You're not on the team?" She questioned with a smile which Rylee returned as he said,

"Oh no. I'm not really a 'team sport' kind of guy. I prefer to stick to gymnastics." Which Allison laughed lightly in response too as they continued to head towards the lacrosse field.

* * *

Rylee and the two girls went to sit on a bleacher. As Lydia, then Allison stepped up Rylee noticed that Coach Finstock was talking to Scott, who was holding the goalie gear in his hands. When the girls had sat themselves down Rylee stepped up and sat next to Allison.

As the three watched the various players practice on the field Allison quickly brought Rylee and Lydia's attention to one particular player as she asked;

"Who is that?" Indicating Scott who was standing in goal at this point.

"Him?" Lydia verified as Allison nodded. "I'm not sure who he is." Lydia finished while watching Scott with a tilt to her head causing Rylee to shake his head at Lydia.

"His name is Scott McCall" Rylee said to Allison, "I've known him since I first came to town when I was one. Same as me and Lydia" Rylee finished causing Lydia to smile at him after his last comment before she turned back to Allison.

"Why?" she questioned in the simply put way that only Lydia ever seems to get away with. Allison ducked her head slightly before she responded;

"He's in my English class." When the whistle suddenly blew they turned their attention back to the field and Rylee saw Scott writhing as if in pain before a lacrosse ball smacked him in the face causing Rylee and Allison to wince as players on the field began laughing.

As another player caught the ball and began making his way towards Scott Rylee held his breath and prepared to wince in sympathy; only to be surprised when Scott seemed to effortlessly catch the ball.

As more and more players began taking their shots Scott continued to catch every shot sent his way as Rylee's surprise continued to grow.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said to Rylee and Lydia as she smiled. Both Rylee and Lydia nodded their heads and responded;

"Very good!" at the same time. The three noticed that Jackson had pushed his way to the front of line with his eyes dead set on Scott.

"Oh no!" Rylee groaned causing Allison to glance at Rylee before looking back to the field.

Rylee watched as Jackson began stalking towards the goal before he launched himself into the air and took his shot. Rylee watched in disbelief as Scott caught the shot like every other shot causing Stiles to jump up cheering.

Rylee quickly threw his arms in the air and whooped as loud as he could only for Lydia to jump to her feet and whoop even louder drawing Rylee and Allison's attention to her. With his attention on Lydia Rylee noticed when she shot Jackson a darkly significant look before he turned back to field to see Scott pass the ball to an assistant coach.

* * *

Rylee opened the front door and called out;

"I'm home!" before heading in towards the kitchen where he grabbed an apple and sat down at the kitchen counter to begin eating. Freya entered the kitchen and saw Rylee sitting.

"Hey, how was the first day back?" she asked while heading to get a drink.

"Standard." Rylee responded, "no death, destruction or mayhem" he continued with a grin causing Freya to laugh as she poured herself and Rylee some soda.

"None at all? You disappoint me!" she responded as she passed Rylee a drink causing him to laugh aloud as he finished his apple. After drinking his drink, he put the apple core into the trash and his glass in the sink.

"I'm gonna have a shower" he told his Aunt Freya before heading upstairs to his room, waving to Wyatt as he passed his cousins bedroom. Once in his room he threw his messenger bag onto his bed and toed off his sneakers before heading to his bathroom.

He reached into the shower to turn it on before turning to grab a towel when he noticed a brand-new candle sitting on the counter. His Aunt Freya had probably put it there. Rylee focused on the candle and after a moment suddenly it lit by itself! Rylee smiled to himself before turning away and lifting hisshirt off to get ready for his shower.

* * *

The rest of the week was ordinary as far as Rylee was concerned; he went to his classes, ate lunch with Allison, Jackson, Danny and Lydia or with Scott and Stiles (depending on his mood) before finishing the rest of the day.

After the last bell Friday Rylee headed towards his locker to find Allison standing by it, waiting for him.

"Hey," he greeted as he opened his locker to organise his things.

"You're still coming to the party, right?" Rylee asked Allison who nodded her head with a smile.

"Yes I am. Lydia got her way in the end" Allison answered with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll get used to it." Rylee told Allison as she linked her arm with his to start walking causing her to laugh.

* * *

Rylee arrived at the Lacrosse field with Allison just in time for Coach to call all the players into a huddle. As they were walking Allison waved to Scott which caused Rylee to grin at him as he raised his arm to wave back only to get caught and called on by Coach.

As Coach began giving his idea of a pep talk Rylee and Allison made their way to the bleachers to find a seat together just in time to see Scott start tearing up the field. Rylee watched with a shocked look as Scoot started manoeuvring around players with ease.

"Has he always been that good?" Allison asked Rylee with a smile as she watched Scott, Rylee glanced at her briefly before turning bac to Scott on the field.

"No, he definitely hasn't." Rylee replied just before Scott performed a final flip over three opposing players and scoring a goal.

Rylee jumped to his feet alongside Allison and everyone on the bleachers and began whooping for Scott as Allison clapped her hands and laughed.

* * *

Standing in his bedroom Rylee eyed himself in the mirror, checking he looked ok. His blonde hair was styled with a spiky fringe, he was wearing skinny blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black high tops with a light grey longline cardigan which reached his thighs and topped off with a tie dye blue bandana scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

Giving himself one last look over Rylee nodded to himself and grabbed his phone from his bedside, noticing that he had several messages from people from school asking if he was coming.

Rylee headed downstairs and could hear his Aunt and cousin talking in the living room, so he made his way there. Poking his head through the doorway Freya stopped talking as she noticed him;

"I'm heading out." He told his Aunt, "I'll see you later." He said before he grabbed his keys from the side.

"Home by eleven!" He heard Freya call to him.

"Sure thing! Love you!" He called back, he waited long enough to hear a joint "Love you too!" from Freya and Wyatt before he walked over and opened the front door just as a man went to knock causing Rylee to jump in surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" He said to the man who gave him a warm smile which brought Rylee's attention to the man's ice blue eyes.

"Not a problem" he answered softly before he continued;

"I'm looking for Freya Pope, does she live here?" he questioned Rylee.

"Yeah, she does," Rylee answered before looking over his shoulder "Aunt Freya! There's someone at the door for you!" he called into the living room.

Freya quickly appeared out of the living room and stood next to Rylee. When she noticed who was at the door she seemed to freeze momentarily which Rylee caught and looked at the man suspiciously.

"Chris!" Freya greeted. "It's been a while" she continued while eyeing him carefully.

"That it has, can I come in?" Chris answered. Freya considered for a moment before she nodded and stood aside. As Chris walked in Rylee looked to his Aunt and said softly;

"I'm gonna go, will you be ok?" While Freya seemed momentarily distracted but she nodded and said with a smile;

"Of course, have a good time." Rylee smiled and said goodbye to the man, Chris, who returned the gesture before Rylee walked out and closed the door.

After getting into his car Rylee hesitated for a moment as he gazed up to his home. There was something strange about that man, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was there. After a minute Rylee shook his head, started the car and set off for the party.

* * *

After arriving at the party Rylee went looking for Lydia or Jackson to tell them he was there. As he was searching he saw Stiles in the distance and waved to his friend and got a wave back. Before he had even taken two steps into the back yard he was pulled onto the 'dance floor' by Danny.

Having always got along with Danny Rylee simply went with it and started to dance with him. Joined not too long after by the blonde Rebecca. Rylee began dancing with the two with his back to Danny and facing Rebecca as they all had a good time.

Rylee noticed as Allison and Scott arrived, he smiled and waved to the pair when they noticed him which they returned however Rebecca pulled his focus back to her by kissing him which he returned. Feeling left out Danny turned Rylee's head towards himself, when they broke apart, for a kiss which caused Rylee to laugh before he kissed Danny too which Rebecca simply stated;

"That's hot!" before the trio continued to dance together.

Rylee had no idea how long he had been dancing with Rebecca and Danny, but he suddenly noticed that Scott seemed to be in pain and struggling through the crowd to the house.

"Excuse me," Rylee said before he quickly walked off leaving a surprised Danny and Rebecca in his wake. He tried to get through the crowd quickly but was stopped by Stiles;

"Hey!" Rylee greeted Stiles, "did you see Scott?" He asked Stiles who nodded while looking worried

"Yeah, but he left before I could talk to him properly!" Stiles said.

"Let's go!" Rylee answered, and the pair made their way towards the door. As they made their way Rylee was stopped by a classmate and Stiles went on ahead. After extracting himself from his class mate Rylee finally walked out the front door.

While looking to see if he could see Scott he saw something he never expected to see. Allison was climbing into a black Camaro, and sitting in the driver's seat was a face Rylee hadn't seen in a long time.

"Derek?" Rylee said to himself completely shocked. Seeming to hear Rylee say his name Derek looked over and looked straight into Rylee's shocked eyes before driving off; with Allison in the car.

By the time Rylee had gotten over the shock he realised that Stiles had left without him and he realised that he needed to get home like **now!** He grabbed his keys from his pocket and ran to his car, jumped in and drove off.

* * *

After parking on his drive way Rylee quickly ran up to his front door and opened it before darting swiftly inside.

"Aunt Freya!" Rylee called loudly.

"In here!" Freya's voice answered from the sitting room. Rylee ran into the living room and found Freya standing in front of the fire with a glass of red wine in her hand. Seeing her nephew's panicked expression, she turned to him;

"What's wrong?" she questioned sharply while putting her wine glass down and heading towards Rylee.

"I was at the party…" Rylee began, "and there was something wrong with Scott, so I followed him outside and I saw his date, a girl called Allison, getting into a car." Rylee started to explain before stopping to catch a breath.

"Ok" Freya said while looking confused and concerned for her nephew.

"Aunt Freya it was **Derek** driving the car." Rylee finished. Freya seemed to freeze before she turned away, confusing Rylee.

"Derek, Aunt Freya! **Derek Hale!** " Rylee seemed to be getting upset again. Freya pulled Rylee to sit down on the sofa with her.

"Rylee stop" Freya commanded, "before we go on I need to tell you that your Uncle will be home tomorrow." Freya said which seemed to snap Rylee out of his panic.

"What? I didn't think he was coming home till next week?" Rylee questioned, which Freya shook her head to.

"I called him while you were out and told him to come home tomorrow." She said while looking away. Rylee stopped and considered his Aunt for a moment before asking;

"Why?"

Freya looked back to her nephew and gazed at him for a minute before she replied.

"Derek's not the only one to return to Beacon Hills lately." Freya began. "There are Hunters in town Rylee."

Rylee's eyes went wide as he looked at his Aunt.

"Your Uncle's coming because we need a plan, but as of right now I need you to stay as far away from Derek as you can. The last thing we need is to get caught in any conflict that might happen." Freya said.

Rylee looked away from his Aunt, thinking.

"Do you promise Rylee?" Freya pressed.

Rylee looked back at his Aunt and saw the seriousness and the worry behind her striking green eyes. He took a deep breath and Freya saw the steel behind his beautiful blue eyes.

"I promise" he answered.

 **End**

* * *

What do you think guys and girls? Interested in reading more? Let me know!

Jamie


	2. Second Chance at First Line

**Hello there!**

So, it's been a while I know but I was honest when I said I get ridiculously busy!

A little background on Rylee; his full name is Rylee-John Anthony Valentine. He wasn't born in Beacon Hills, he was born in a small town in Washington (the state) to teenage parents; both were sixteen when he was born. Unfortunately, due to circumstances you will learn later in the story they died when he was a year old and left Rylee an orphan.

He was subsequently taken in by his maternal Aunt Freya and her husband Oliver whom moved with him to Beacon Hills for a fresh start.

Something I forgot to mention previously; while I loved the series dearly I felt that the Hunters were slightly under developed. If they were such a danger to werewolves as a whole I thought, they should have been more 'overtly' threatening as opposed to mainly bluster so in this fic I'll be fleshing out their skills to make them deadlier and a more credible threat.

 **Oliver 'Ollie' Warren** played by **Stephen Amell**

* * *

 **A Touch of Magic**

 **Chapter Two:** **Second Chance at First Line**

The following morning Rylee wakes up early for a Saturday morning after hearing the front door slam closed; after checking his phone and finding a few messages from Lydia about the party, several from Stiles and one each from Scott, Allison and Danny Rylee stretched and climbed out of bed.

After brushing his teeth, he begins to make his way downstairs and at the foot of the stairs he hears the unmistakable voice of his Uncle in the kitchen causing Rylee to grin and make his way there.

Walking into the kitchen Rylee see's his Uncle giving Wyatt a hug and a kiss on his head while Freya sips her coffee at the kitchen table. When Oliver sees Rylee in the door way he smiles a bright smile at his nephew and holds his arms out for a hug which Rylee gladly walked into saying;

"Good morning, and welcome home of course!" with a laugh while his Uncle kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks, it's good to be home" Oliver returns before taking a deep contented breath.

* * *

The morning continued as normal for the entire time that Wyatt was in the house. The second Wyatt left with Freya to go to his swimming lesson Oliver sat down with Rylee in the living room.

"Your Aunt's told me what happened last night." He began calmly, "you saw Derek?" he then questioned gently while looking his nephew in the eyes,

"At the party" Rylee confirmed while nodding his head. "I didn't think I'd ever see him again, but he looked me square in the eyes and drove away." Rylee continued.

"I'm not sure what brought him back to Beacon Hills but whatever it is it's gained him the attention of some dangerous Hunters." Oliver returned while looking off into nothing with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Who are they?" Rylee questioned his Uncle, "I've never seen Aunt Freya unnerved by Hunters before."

Oliver looked back to his nephew and seemed to contemplate his answer before taking a deep breath;

"They're an old family of Hunters; one of the oldest, like yours." He begins to explain, "usually that would grant them a certain amount of respect amongst The Armory and other Hunters but several members in the past and present are renowned for being a little too… **enthusiastic** about the hunt."

Rylee took this all in while watching his Uncle's expression and he could see that Oliver wasn't too fond of these enthusiastic hunters.

"Is that why you've never told me about them before?" Rylee questioned his Uncle, trying to understand. "Because they're dangerous?"

"The Argent's aren't the kind of people you take someone you care about to meet, especially if they're even remotely supernatural." Oliver replied with a bland look on his face. After hearing their name Rylee jolted with surprise causing Oliver to shoot a confused look at him.

"Argent!?" Rylee repeated, "there's a girl who just started school with me called Allison Argent" he told his Uncle causing Oliver to nod his head.

"That'd be their only daughter, rumours flying around the Armory say that they've hidden their Hunting heritage from her all her life so don't try to talk to her about this." Oliver instructed while Rylee reeled at the idea of Allison's family keeping such a huge secret from her.

"Listen," Oliver began gaining Rylee's attention again "I know your Aunt has made you promise to stay away from Derek." Oliver said causing Rylee to gain a reluctant look on his face which Oliver smiled at.

"She and I spoke about it last night and I agree that we need to do our best to stay out of whatever the Argent's problem with Derek is." Oliver continued while Rylee looked more and more reluctant. "The Argent's could be a real threat to us Rylee so just…be careful" his Uncle concluded before stroking Rylee's cheek with his hand.

"Of course," Rylee replied, "I'll make you proud." He said while smiling at his Uncle who smiled back brightly and said;

"You've already done that."

* * *

Monday morning Rylee walked into School and made his way to his locker; after opening it he began to get ready for his morning classes before slamming the locker shut only to find Allison standing on the other side of the door causing Rylee to gasp and jump in surprise which caused Allison to look at him strangely.

"God you scared me!" Rylee said before smiling slightly and leaning against the lockers. "What's up?" he asked.

"Do you know what happened Friday?" Allison asked while looking at Rylee, "do you know why Scott ditched me at the party?" she finished while fidgeting slightly looking uncomfortable having this conversation.

"No, I'm sorry. I saw him go and tried to talk to him, but he left before I could get to him." Rylee replied, "did you ask him?" he asked. Allison shook her head and smiled at Rylee slightly before responding;

"Not yet, I'm gonna let him sweat a bit" causing Rylee to burst out laughing which Allison joined in with. When the bell rang the pair walked off towards their first class and began chatting about their weekend.

* * *

A few days later Rylee climbed out of his car and began walking towards a store. As he walked he suddenly stopped when a strange feeling came over him, he stayed perfectly still and seemed to concentrate for a moment before turning to look directly at Mr Argent whom had appeared behind him.

Looking entirely unimpressed Rylee simply looked Argent in the eyes and greeted him with a;

"Mr Argent." Argent smiled slightly at the fact that Rylee wasn't surprised by him in the least.

"Your Uncle taught you well," Argent complimented Rylee before continuing "but then he is one of the best" he concluded causing Rylee to smile slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you," he stated simply "is their something I can help you with?" he then questioned respectfully while watching Argent carefully.

"Actually, yes there is. Allison has been mentioning you at home and I get the impression that the two of you are becoming good friends." Argent stated simply while returning Rylee's calculating look with one of his own.

"We're friends," Rylee agreed, "I don't know how close we'll be yet. Why?" Rylee asked as he realised this was a 'social visit' as opposed to a 'professional' one.

"Your Aunt and Uncle might not have told you that Allison hasn't been told about our families…unique heritage. So, I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it to her, I'd hate for her to find out second hand." Argent concluded.

"Of course, not a problem at all." Rylee responded while nodding his head slightly causing Argent to smile.

"I'm going to like you," Argent concluded before saying goodbye and walking to his car while Rylee headed into the store and once out of sight from the cashier he put his hand to his madly beating heart and taking a deep shaky breath.

* * *

As the crowd was getting hyped for the game and the players began warming up on the field Rylee walked on to the field arm in arm with Ms McCall with Oliver walking just behind them. Melissa and Rylee waved to Scott and Stiles as they saw them walking on to the field.

They settled on the bleachers with the rest of the crowd and Melissa and Oliver caught up while they waited for the game to start. Once it did Rylee, Melissa and Oliver cheered with the rest of the crowd and Rylee joined Melissa in wincing when Scott was knocked over by Jackson.

When Jackson went on the score the rest of the crowd cheered loudly and after a second Melissa and Rylee reluctantly joined in.

A little later as the game got closer to finishing Scott suddenly snatched the ball from mid-air and began tearing down the field towards to goal causing Rylee and Melissa to get excited.

When Scott took his shot and scored his goal Melissa and Rylee cheered as loud as they could along with the crowd while Oliver whistled.

After Scott's second goal which went straight through the net on the goalies stick Melissa made a slightly shocked sound before turning to Rylee with a smile on her face saying;

"Did you see… "as Rylee nodded while smiling back and still clapping along.

As the game ended Rylee watched as Scott was surrounded by other players blocking him from the goal before making his shot as two of the players charged and he scored! Rylee cheered with the rest of crowd and made his way forward with the rest of the spectators only to stop when he realised that Oliver wasn't with him.

He turned around and saw Oliver had locked eyes with Mr Argent and that they were staring at each other unblinkingly. Rylee made his way back to Oliver's side which caused Mr Argent to look at Rylee briefly before turning back to Oliver and nodding. Oliver returned the nod before putting his arm over Rylee's shoulder and leading him to the car.

"Well that was an interesting game!" Oliver laughed causing Rylee to laugh out loud and put his arm around Oliver's waist as they walked back to the car discussing how good Scott had done.

* * *

 **End**

This chapters a little shorter than the previous one but that's because I'm trying to make this as organic as I can, so Rylee won't be involved in every scene from the series.

I'm trying to give him his own little stories that slide into the episode overall and can 'explain' where he is while other things are happening.

It's a little slow I know but as the season kicks off so will Rylee and you'll learn more about him and his abilities.

As before reviews are definitely appreciated and for those of you who followed and favourited; Thank you dearly, I appreciate it.

Goodnight girls and guys, see you again soon!


End file.
